eternitytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is 1 of the 7 methods of progression in the game. It is to be unlocked last, by paying 25 copper. Magic has two tabs: Astronomy and Spell Book. Upgrade Shards or Chances? Online calculator, v.2.1https://jsfiddle.net/kylorhall/eo0d2t7s/8/'Backed-up version of the calculator: http://web.archive.org/web/20170714042029/https://jsfiddle.net/kylorhall/eo0d2t7s/8/ ''Some thoughts about calculations (time when upgrade will pay off): Magic/calculations. Astronomy At Astronomy you find mages. They can create either "shard fragments", "complete shards", "ancient shards" or something else. There are four basic shards types. That is: air, water, fire and earth. By default you have one mage. He produces 50 shards per hour with 1% chance of getting two shards of any type. Moreover, you can hire more mages. There are four types of mages who produce a specific type of shards. That is: air, water, fire and earth. Shards are used to craft casts. Casts are the special ability which is to be learnt at Inscription. Spell Book Spell book contains abilities. Here is the not full list of them: * Earth Dart ** Uses: 1 earth shard fragment. ** Needs: 1 lvl of astronomy * Water Dart ** Uses: 1 water shard fragment. ** Needs: 1 lvl of astronomy & staff * Ice Dart ** Uses: 1 air shard fragment + 1 water shard fragment. ** Needs: 1 lvl of astronomy * Air Dart ** Uses: 1 air shard fragment. ** Needs: 1 lvl of astronomy * Fire Dart ** Uses: 1 fire shard fragment. ** Needs: 1 lvl of astronomy * Ignite ** Uses: 5 fire shard fragments + 2 air shard fragments. ** Needs: 15 lvl of astronomy + 5 lvl of magic * Mending Water ** Uses: 3 water shard fragments + 1 air shard fragment. ** Needs: 10 lvl of astronomy + 5 lvl of magic * Frenzied Winds ** Uses:1 water shard fragment + 5 air shard fragments. ** Needs:15 lvl astronomy + 15 lvl of magic * Earth Ball ** Uses: 10 earth shard fragments ** Needs: 20 lvl of astronomy + 20 lvl of magic * Water Ball ** Uses: 10 water shard fragments ** Needs: 20 lvl of astronomy + 20 lvl of magic & staff ** Can be sold: 750 * Lighting Storm * Air Ball ** Uses: 10 air shard fragments ** Needs: 20 lvl of astronomy + 20 lvl of magic * Fire Ball ** Uses: 10 fire shard fragments ** Needs: 20 lvl of astronomy + 20 lvl of magic * Meteor Strike ** Uses 1 Complete Fire shard + 5 earth shards ** Needs 25 lvl astronomy +25 lvl magic & staff * Earthen Fist ** Use 1 Complete Earth Shard+ 2 water shards+5 earth shard ** Needs:33 lvl astronomy + 33 lvl magic '''DROP ONLY * Elemental shield (Drops most commonly F4R7) ** Uses: 1 air shard fragment + 1 fire shard fragment + 1 water shield fragment + 1 complete earth shard ** Needs: 20 lvl of astronomy + 15 lvl of magic * Affliction (Drops commonly from Floor 8 most commonly from room 2) ** Deal 100%of MP damage at the start and end of affliction ** reduce enemy magic armor by(10+110% of MP) for 3s ** At a cost of 10+(10% of MP) health ** Uses: 1 poison shard fragment + 1 complete water shard ** Need: 10 lvl of astronomy + 10 lvl of magic & staff * Magic Wisdom (Drops most commonly F1R4) ** Uses: 2 complete air shards + 2 complete Water shards & staff ** Requires:15 astronomy + 15 magic * Poison Dart (Drops on floor 5 room 7) ** Uses: 1 poison fragment & staff ** Needs:5 astronomy + 5 magic * Water Wave (Drops floor 7 room 7) ** Uses: 5 Water shards 1 Complete water shard & staff ** Needs:10 astronomy + 10 magic & staff Number of fragments used = number of experience you gain for magic. Each level of magic gives +1 magic power (MP) and +1 magic defense. Costs of mages Main mage: cost of upgrading The formula of Shards Per Hour; % Chance To Get 2x Shards; '''Extra % Chance To Get Complete Shards; Extra % Chance To Get Ancient Shards: Calculator(thx icyphoenix; updated layout + thx weidendorf: added completes and ancients). So we don't need now those tables; only hiring mage costs.' As previously mentioned, the Main mage can be upgraded. Then all hired get its bonus after fired and re-hired. Then the cost of hired will increase. There is a feature that bonus is floored to integer (i.e. 50 and 51 shards per hour give both 25 shards per hour to a hired mage). Here is some figures what are the costs of upgrading + the cost of hiring. (We need a formula that shows the changing cost of hiring mages) '''Shards Per Hour' Non-confirmed: cost is +500 per level. % Chance To Get 2x Shards Extra % Chance To Get Ancient Shards Extra % Chance To Get Complete Shards When to upgrade Shards and when Chances? Online calculator, v.2.1 (thx Mefail)https://jsfiddle.net/kylorhall/eo0d2t7s/8/ Hired mages: cost of hiring Moreover, there is a need of some statistics on the inceasing cost of hiring. To get a formula. 50/1 cost:653 51/1 cost: 656 51/2 cost: 659 52/2 cost: 662 53/2 cost: 665 54/2 cost: 668 54/3 cost: 672 54/4 cost: 675 55/4 cost: 678 ... 50/1= 653 50/2 = 656 50/3 = 659 51/3 = 662 52/3 = 665 53/3 = 669 54/3 = 672 55/3 = 675 56/3 = 678 56/4 = 681 57/4 = 685 58/4 = 688 59/4 = 691 59/5 = 695 60/5 = 698 .... 54 shards + 3% chance = 672 cost of hiring 55 shards + 5% chance = 682 cost of hiring 56 shards + 5% chance = 685 cost of hiring 58 shards + 5% chance = 691 cost of hiring 58 shards + 6% chance = 695 cost of hiring 62 shards + 6% chance = 708 cost of hiring 64 shards + 10% chance = 730 cost of hiring 66 shards + 6% chance = 722 cost of hiring 66 shards + 7% chance = 726 cost of hiring 66 shards + 8% chance = 730 cost of hiring 67 shards + 10% chance = 741 cost of hiring 67 shards + 11% chance = 745 cost of hiring 74 shards + 10% chance = 766 cost of hiring 74 shards + 11% chance = 771 cost of hiring 74 shards + 12% chance = 775 cost of hiring 75 shards + 12% chance = 779 cost of hiring 76 shards + 12% chance = 783 cost of hiring 76 / 13 = 787 76 / 14 = 792 77 / 14 = 796 78 shards + 14% chance = 800 cost of hiring 78 / 15 = 804 78 / 16 = 809 79 / 16 = 813 80 / 16 = 817 81 and 16 is 821 82 and 16 is 825 83 and 16 is 829 84 and 16 is 833 85 and 16 is 837 86 and 16 is 841 86 and 17 is 846 86 and 18 is 851 87 and 18 is 855 88 and 18 is 859 89 and 18 is 863 90 and 18 is 867 91 and 18 is 871 92 and 18 is 875 93 and 18 is 879 94 and 18 is 884 95 and 18 is 888 96 and 18 is 892 96 and 19 is 897 96 and 20 is 903 76 shards + 15% chance = 801 cost of hiring 77 shards + 16% chance = 895 cost of hiring 78 shards + 17% chance = 814 cost of hiring 78 shards + 18% chance = 818 cost of hiring 90 shards + 15% chance = 851 cost of hiring 90 shards + 16% chance = 856 cost of hiring 96 shards + 22% chance = 915 cost of hiring Non-confirmed: +1% chance ron average increases costs +4. +1 shard on average increases +3. But in fact it goes from +3 to +4 and so on. So it must be a percentage increase, not absolute numbers. So higher levels will give a quicker cost increase.